Totally Unexpected
by hermoine snape
Summary: The TARDIS makes a crashing landing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Doctor and Rose are stuck until the TARIDS can recharge, but along the way they stumble into a world of exelent adventures. A troll and a three headed dog. Only to name a few. Read and find out what our two favorite travelers end up going after. It's something they lest expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Doctor Who or the Harry Potter series.

I've read several Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossover fan fictions, and thought I would give it a shot.

Totally Unexpected

The Doctor and Rose held onto the console of the TARDIS as it spun rapidly out of control and sparks and warning signals alerted the Time Lord that something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked Rose as she quickly let go of the panel when it sparked and caught fire.

"I don't know!" said the Doctor.

He ran over to Rose and threw her down onto the floor shielding her from the flames and sparks not wanting her to get burned. The TARDIS landed hard shaking her travelers. The Doctor pulled back breathing heavily. He supported his weight with his arms. He looked down at Rose.

She had shoulder length blonde hair, fare toned skin, brown eyes, full pink lips and a curved womanly figure. She wore blue shirt, jeans with a blue jacket. She wore a pair of black sneakers. She wondered why the Doctor always wore them and found they were good running shoes. She had on a light bit of makeup with eyeliner that brought out her eyes.

"I'm fine." said Rose blushing slightly at their close contact.

The Doctor had messy brown hair with side burns, fare toned skin, deep brown eyes, slightly thin lips. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt; deeper blue vest and a blue pen stripped jacket and a tie and pants with a pair of sneakers.

He stood up and held out his hand to his companion. Rose smiled and took it and he helped her up onto her feet. She walked over to the console. She gently ran her hand over it.

"She's dead. Where ever we are at it's drained her completely. We'll have to find some form of source for her to recharge. We'll, we might as well see were we landed." said the Doctor and put on his long brown coat. He pushed opened the door. "Allon-y!"

The couple stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around the area. They stood in front of a large castle that was in great shape but could tell it was very old. They saw a large tree the branches moved and whipped around.

"I wouldn't want to be near that thing." said Rose.

They saw a man with long white hair, beard, and fare wrinkled skin, bright twinkling blue eyes. He wore half moon shape glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He wore light blue wizard robes with gold swirled pattern around the hem of his sleeves and the bottom part.

"Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" said the Doctor. He turned to Rose, "I've never heard such of a place, and I've seen many things in over 900 years. But this is not possible." he turned back to the elderly man, "Sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. I'm sorry for just barging in on you. We had a crash landing." He said motioning over to the blue public call police box.

"Doctor Who?" asked Albus.

"Just the Doctor." answered the Time Lord.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor and Miss Tyler." He said and shook their hands. He studied the couple carefully and knew they held no threat. "Please come inside. We shall discuss things further in my office."

"Nothing like new adventure. We've seen New, New, New York, a black hole and why not a wizard's school. It could be fun. Of course we always try to fix the TARDIS if you want to turn back." They looked at each other laughed.

"Shall we proceed to my office." said Albus motioning to the doors.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they followed Dumbledore into the great castle. They looked around in awe. The school was huge with moving staircases, moving pictures and floating ghosts.

"No way they got ghosts! Hey Doctor who are going to call?" asked Rose.

"Ghostbusters." said the Doctor and they broke out into fit of laughter.

"You can't be muggles because if you were you wouldn't be able to see the castle." said Albus as the statue moved aside and the trio stepped onto the moving staircase. "After you children," and he pushed open the door.

The Doctor and Rose entered the large round office. It had moving portraits of the late headmasters and headmistresses of the school. A desk sat in the middle of the room. The second floor held many magical objects and books.

Rose walked up the mastic bird that sat resting on his perch. He had crown of blue feathers and had red feathered shimmer feathers. "Doctor it can't be-it's a phoenix."

Albus gently stroked the bird on the head. "This is Fawkes."

The sorting hat on the top shelf moved and his bill opened up like a mouth. "We have time travelers. Time can be dangerous when tampered with."

"It's wibby Wobbly, timey wimmy stuff." said the Doctor moving his hands side to side. "Welll, you've got count and set your numbers, dates." He scratched his head. "Wait dates and numbers are same because they all have numbers. So technologic speaking its all numbers. Wouldn't you say Rose?"

"Yea differently all numbers." said Rose with a smile.

"When you think about it. January is 1. February is 2 and so on. Until you reach the slash apple dates. Woo those can be confusing."

"Who are you?" asked the Headmaster.

"Headmaster place me upon the time traveler's head." The sorting hat told the elderly wizard.

Albus walked over to the shelf and took down the hat. "Do you mind?"

"Sounds like fun!" said the Doctor. "I always like try a thing once." He sat down in an empty armchair.

Albus placed the hat on his head. He sat down behind his desk. He waited patiently for the hat to speak.

"You don't exists. You have no name. I see you have been through many hard times in your long life. You are the Oncoming Storm. You are the last your kind. Time Lord." said the hat.

"I thought Time Lords were only myths." said Albus stun to find one sitting in his office.

He smiled, "Stuff of legend Professor," and he winked at Rose causing her to blush. "I have no clue why the TARDIS brought us here. There must be something dangerous here. Something that shouldn't be here and I was brought here to help. "What has happened lately that could cause something to appear?"

"We fought a war here on the grounds of the school. This is reason behind the repairs." explained Albus.

"But it doesn't look like nothings happened here." said Rose.

Albus's blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Magic child."

"Oh right." Rose stood up, "What are we waiting for. Let's go Doctor."

He beamed at the blonde. "Professor what ever is here we'll find it before the students return for the school year." He grabbed Rose's and hand and they left the office.

DW?

The Doctor pulled out a gadget from his pocket and pointed it down the hall and it began to beep. He took his other hand and grabbed Rose's hand and they ran down the hall. The stepped onto a set of moving staircase and followed the beeping until it stopped at a door.

"It's behind the door." said the Doctor.

"Oh really, great detective work Sherlock." said Rose.

The Doctor gently pushed Rose's arm. "I'm brilliant. Besides Holmes is a character in a book, "and he opened the door. They stepped over the threshold. The torches sprang to life.

They screamed, "It's a giant! Run!" The couple ran out of the room.

The giant ran after them. "Play. Play!"

They ran down the stairs to the dungeons, threw open the next to they saw and ran inside it. The Doctor slammed it behind him and pointed his screwdriver at it locking it tightly. They leaned against the door breathing heavily.

"That thing's big." said Rose breathing heavily. 'Something ugly."

"What is this place?" asked the Doctor walking around the room. He opened the cabinet. "Wormwood, dragon heartstring." He said lifting up each jar. "Heart of a Jumping squid."

"You better have a reason for being in my classroom." said a slick voice from the shadow. He had chin length jet black hair, fare toned skin, black eyes, slightly crooked nose, thin mouth and wore black robes.

Rose screamed and turned around. "You scared me."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this Rose Tyler. We're here to help find out what's been going on at Hogwarts."

"Nothing has been going on. Now get out of my classroom." hissed Professor Snape.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, and they ran from the dark headed man. "He was rather scary."

The couple reached the upper part of the castle. They looked around for anything strange. But everything was strange to them.

"How are we suppose to know what's normal and what's not normal." said Rose looking at the moving staircases.

"I guess we'll know when we see it." said the Doctor. "What we need is a map. This place is huge!"

"I'd get lost. Maybe just this once I'll actually wont wonder off." said Rose holding onto the Time Lord's hand a little tighter."

He nodded his head. "Good plan. I always good have a plan. Besides you not wondering off what is plan?"

"How should I know? You're the one that has one!" said Rose.

"Right. I have a plan." He smiled. "We check the main floor first then we'll work our way up then we'll go down." Rose nodded in agreement. "I wonder what's in here." He pushed open the doors.

They walked into the Great Hall and looked around in awe. The ceiling resembled the bright blue cloudless sky outside. Four long tables sat in room with each a house flag above the tables and on long table that over looked the hall.

"Wow this is incredible." said Rose walking around the hall.

"I really don't see anything here Rose." said the Doctor. He walked over to a door near the staff table. "Oh look a door. I wonder what's behind it." He pushed it open and they descended the stairs.

"It's a trophy room. Look at all of them. They're thousands." said Rose.

The Doctor slipped on his glasses and read a few of them. "Service to Hogwarts Harry James Potter. It seems that Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Weasely done a lot over the years."

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." read Rose off of some of the trophies. "What are those?"

The Doctor walked over to Rose and read over her shoulders. "Well according to this one Gryffindor House cup. It must be dorms for the students. Come on there's nothing of importance here." He told her and he held out his hand. She smiled and took it and left the room.

After several long hours of searching the castle they found nothing out of the ordinary. Well what they thought was normal. They sat down on a bench outside with heavy sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm exhausted." said Rose and yawned. "It's getting dark out."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and kissed her brow. "We can pick up the search in the morning. This is taking longer then I thought." She nodded tiredly.

"You looked exhausted children." said Albus as he apaches them. "Any luck?"

"None so far. But the school is amazing. I love the impossible. I life would be rather dull if everything was possible." said the Doctor.

"That is very true. But I see your young companion has fallen asleep." said Albus.

The Doctor turned his head and smiled at Rose. "It best I go lay her down. Rose. Rose."

"Mumm," she said sleepily. "I'm so tired."

He stood up and gently lifted her up into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. Albus told him they could stay in one of visitor's sweets. The Doctor nodded and he followed the Headmaster inside the castle and down the corridors.

"You care deeply about Miss Tyler don't you Doctor?" said Albus.

"She's my best friend." he told the wizard.

"Ah but I see it differently. You've faced many dangers together. She saved your life. She loves you Doctor. That is clearly written in her eyes, and you look at her in the exact same way." He told the Time as they walked into the sitting room of the sweet. "Don't wait too long about admitting your feelings towards the young woman. Goodnight Doctor," and he left the couple for his own chambers.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom and laid Rose down on the large king size four post bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. He laid down after removing his shoes and covered himself up and watched her sleep.

The headmaster's words swirling around in his mind. He did care deeply about Rose. He had for along time. But he could never grow old with her. He could only watch her age before him. He could never die he would stay the same to live life as he always done.

"Rose, my beautiful yellow and pink human. Dumbledore is correct. I fell in love with you a long time ago." he whispered gently.

Rose rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist. He held her close. It hadn't been the first time they had shared a bed. They had done it several time over the years during their travels. He kissed her brow and closed his eyes and let slumber consume him.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


End file.
